The Candle That Burns My Soul
by Molkite
Summary: Gibbs finally asks Tony out with very interesting results. Onshot. Slash. Very explicit, warnings inside.


**Okay so just another smutty chapter. Warning for mild BDSM, master/slave kink and wax play. No like no read. Back story is they're on their first date. Gibbs eventually built up the courage to ask his young agent out.**

Gibbs had managed to remain composed when he met Tony in his favourite bar, he looked so hot in those tight jeans and shirt. A far cry from his usual work attire. Gibbs had to physically restrain himself from touching him.

Dinner had been the hardest, Tony was obviously flirting with him across the table. Their legs brushed, Tony brushed past Gibbs seductively on his way to the bathroom, whispering once, close to his ear.

"You better get that door unlocked…"

Gibbs pinned Tony to said door and attacked his body, his hands wandered under his shirt, teasing his nipples to full arousal, savouring the feeling of them hard under his hands. Tony fumbled with the keys, nearly dropping them as Gibbs grabbed his crotch, grinding their bodies close. Closer than they had been before.

"Gibbs, I…"

They fell through the door, slamming it closed behind them. Neither of them realised it had bounced back open. They were preoccupied with each other, Tony helpless under Gibbs' relentless touch. Tony clawed at his back, he moaned as Gibbs stripped him of his shirt exposing his body to the warm night air. Gibbs smiled and squeezed the bulge in Tony's pants, satisfied with his handy work.

Finally free of the confines of their clothing Tony led Gibbs to his bedroom. Gibbs pushed him back roughly, pinning him with a hand on his bare chest. Gibbs looked primal, his actions fuelled with lust.

"Tony I want you… Will you submit to me?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes… Master?"

Gibbs smiled and crushed their mouths together briefly before replacing his lips with his belt, Tony wondered when he had gone back for it.

"Bite."

Tony obliged and bit down on the belt leather feeling it being pulled tight round the back of his head. Gibbs checked it was tight enough then set to work tying his wrists, using weak quick release knots he bound Tony's wrists above his head. The man spread out below him was at total ease, not once did he fight his restraints.

"Such a willing slave."

Tony grinned and watched Gibbs leave the room, the knots were tight enough that he could snap them, but he didn't, not just yet. He heard the Marine in one of his kitchen cupboards, frowning he wondered what he was searching for. That was until he heard the click of a lighter, Gibbs was lighting a tea light.

"Do you trust me?"

Tony nodded frantically. Although a little scared by the candle, he did trust this man with all his heart.

"Good, this won't hurt unless you fight it… I want to claim you as my own."

Gibbs played with the white candle, allowing the wax to melt under the heat of the flame. He would have preferred to use a cool burn candle but he hadn't thought to bring one. Tony eyed him cautiously. The belt prevented him from speaking however. He felt a little exposed, lying naked in front of his mentor. His arousal clear for him to see, Gibbs was equally aroused but Tony felt too embarrassed to look at him. It wasn't that he hadn't seen a naked man before, he just felt it was… rude?

"I want you to relax and surrender to the sensations I'm about to show you."

Gibbs traced kissed from Tony's naval to his neck, biting his bottom lip. Suddenly he sat back and turned the candle slightly, allowing wax to spatter against Tony's stomach, immediately Tony hissed the sensation was alien and he couldn't decide whether he liked it. Gibbs slowly fondled with his cock, coaxing him back to full arousal.

"Just relax…"

Tony breathed deeply, biting against the leather. Tony's eyes focused on his new lover, he looked so raw, but his touch was tender. Lazily Gibbs traced his finger round the hardening puddles of wax. He moved to straddle Tony and lent forwards, he gently kissed his forehead before sitting back, rubbing their aroused members together, Tony moaned and closed his eyes, pain exploded through his nipples, Gibbs was trickling wax over them. Tears stung his eyes as he bucked against Gibbs, trying to evade the sensation.

"Mmm you look irresistible Tony."

Gibbs moved downwards and began to suck Tony gently, Tony braced himself ready for the wax to be poured but that didn't happen. Gibbs sucked him, looking up his body snatching glances of his pained expression. The pleasure was that intense that Tony felt he might come there and then, Gibbs fondled his balls, cupping them gently, bobbing his head up and down setting his own slow rhythm. Then all at once the sensation was gone, replaced with nothing but the open air.

"I want you Tony…"

Gibbs poured the rest of the wax down the length of his erect cock, he hissed with the sudden warmth and cast the tea light away. Tony watched him stroke himself, not once breaking their eye contact. Gibbs forced him to watch as he jacked himself, gradually increasing the speed, the wax cracked and shattered falling to the sheets silently.

Tony moaned, Gibbs returned his mouth to his cock, taking his full length, Tony knew he couldn't last long. Just the mere sight of his lover pleasuring himself was sending him over the edge.

Finally Gibbs came hard. Letting his semen cover Tony's stomach. Tony was fighting his bonds, struggling for more friction, to gain control of the situation. He needed release and Gibbs knew it, the bastard just knew it. He smirked and released the belt that silenced him.

"I want to hear you scream my name."

He returned his attention to Tony's cock, using his own fluids as lubricant, stroking and pumping his cock until he too came, spilling over Gibbs' hand. Their spunk mingled as Tony throbbed and pulsed in his lover's hand. "Aaah Gibbs…" Tony moaned thrusting upwards into his hand. Gibbs smiled and let him come down from his orgasm, holding him tight in his arms, gently releasing his wrists from their restraints.

"Mmm Tony."

Gibbs held him close, cleaning their shared mess discreetly. Tony could all but moan with pleasure as Gibbs pulled the wax from his skin, he was especially gentle not to pull any hairs.

"Thank you master."

Gibbs smiled and pulled him closer. Nestled in his arms Tony began to drift into a light sleep, his breathing became shallow. Gibbs kissed him once more and carefully pulled the blankets over their bodies. This certainly had been an interesting evening, one he intended to repeat.

**I know this was a little explicit but what did you think? Kink is kinda a new theme for me.**


End file.
